Free Somebody
by Morganite Iona
Summary: [Yoonmin] Tolong, siapapun. Biarkan Jimin untuk beristirahat. Selamanya.


**Free Somebody**

**BTS © Big Hit Entertaiment.**

**Penulis hanya memiliki alur cerita dan penulisannya.**

* * *

Saat membuka matanya, langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli ribuan fotonya bersama sahabatnya yang membentuk wajahnya adalah hal yang pertama kali menyambutnya. Dirinya tidak pernah terbiasa dengan ini, meski sudah enam bulan lamanya tinggal di kamar ini.

Wangi kopi dan sedikit bau gosong dari roti membuatnya bergerak menuju dapur. Di sana ada Yoongi yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan dan begitu melihatnya, lelaki itu berkata, "mau sarapan?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan Yoongi memberikan piring telur setengah matang tanpa garam serta dua potong sosis besar dan memberikan minuman _banana smoothie_. Sarapan keduanya berbeda dan Yoongi entah kenapa sabar sekali membuat sarapan berbeda untuk keduanya. Karena piring Yoongi sendiri berisi _french toast_ serta minumannya adalah _black coffee_.

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan Jimin melirik jam digital yang ada di dapur. Jam yang sengaja dibeli Yoongi karena Jimin benci jam analog yang bunyi detiknya membuatnya sakit kepala. Membuat Jimin seolah dipaksa mengingat masa lalu dan itu menyebalkan. Karena Jimin ingin melupakan masa lalunya.

"Jimin," panggilan itu membuatnya menatap Yoongi dan lelaki itu mengusap kepalanya, "jangan mencuci piringnya. Biar aku saja, oke?"

Jimin tidak menjawab dan Yoongi berlalu menuju westafel karena mencuci piring serta gelas yang digunakannya. Sementara Jimin masih mengunyah karena dia termasuk orang yang lambat saat makan. Begitu Yoongi selesai dengan urusannya, dia mendatangi Jimin.

"Jam tiga sore nanti aku menjemputmu. Jangan pergi sendirian, kamu mudah menyesatkan dirimu sendiri, Jimin."

Jimin tidak menjawab dan Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas. Hanya bunyi dentingan peralatan makan yang sesekali bersinggungan dengan piring yang terdengar. Harusnya Yoongi marah jika diabaikan seperti itu, tapi kenyataanya sahabatnya itu entah kenapa bisa bersabar dengannya.

"Jimin, aku pergi kerja." Pamit Yoongi dan dia turun ke lantai 1 tempat gedung mereka tinggali. Gedung dua tingkat yang Jimin tinggali sejak setengah tahun yang lalu karena Yoongi mengajaknya. Gedung lantai 1 merupakan café yang cukup terkenal di kalangan penikmat kopi.

Pekerjaan Yoongi sebagai barista sekaligus pemilik café dan Jimin seorang webtooner sesungguhnya tidak ada kecocokan untuk bersama. Enam bulan yang lalu, Jimin tidak tinggal dengan Yoongi. Namun, karena gedung apartemennya hendak dirobohkan untuk dijadikan perkatoran dan juga karena alasan yang Yoongi serta Jimin ketahui, dia dipaksa untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Setelah sarapan habis, Jimin ke kamarnya karena mendengar suara berisik. Ternyata pesan dari editornya untuk datang ke kantor pusat dan menyakinkan untuk mau menjadi _guest star_ dalam acara _fan meeting_. Jimin mengetikkan balasan dan setelahnya, dia kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci peralatan makannya. Meski Yoongi sudah melarangnya, tapi Jimin tidak mungkin membiarkan piring kotor teronggok begitu saja. Jimin tahu alasan sebenarnya Yoongi melarangnya untuk mencuci piring, tapi Jimin hanya ingin membantu sahabatnya itu.

Setelah selesai, dia duduk di kursi dan menempelkan wajahnya di _pantry_ yang merupakan marmer. Terasa dingin dan Jimin memejamkan matanya karena rasanya mengantuk. Padahal Jimin sudah tidur cukup lama tadi malam, tapi rasa kantuknya tidak bisa dicegah.

"Jimin, kau lihat…," perkataan Yoongi tidak selesai saat melihat Jimin yang tertidur di _pantry_, lagi. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali ini terjadi dan Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

* * *

.

Yoongi kembali ke lantai tiga gedung cafe miliknya yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya bersama Jimin untuk mengambil buku catatan tentang pembelian biji kopi saat mendapatinya lagi-lagi tertidur di _pantry_. Entah untuk keberapa ratus kali dalam enam bulan ini, Jimin selalu melakukannya.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat tubuh Jimin, membawanya kembali ke kamar.

"Apa luka itu terlalu sulit untuk dibagikan padaku, Jimin?" Yoongi membelai puncak kepala Jimin dan menatapnya dengan sedih.

Jimin yang dikenalnya selama ini bukan seperti ini.

Jimin yang dikenalnya itu cerewet, selalu tersenyum pada siapapun—terlepas dia mengenalnya atau tidak—dan selalu melihat segala hal di dunia ini dari sisi positif. Namun, semuanya hilang setengah tahun yang lalu. Membuat Yoongi harus membawa Jimin untuk tinggal bersamanya atau perempuan itu bisa melakukan hal yang gila.

Mencoba membunuh dirinya misalnya.

Percayalah, Yoongi sendiri saksi bagaimana Jimin mencoba melakukan di depan matanya.

Apakah cinta memang seperti ini, bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi seperti orang lain?

.

* * *

.

Saat Jimin bangun lagi, yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya dan dia sadar sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Namun, kali ini Jimin tidak langsung menuju dapur untuk makan—berani bertaruh sekarang sudah siang—dan memilih untuk mengamati kolase-kolase foto yang ada di langit-langit kamarnya setelah mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk.

Kolase hasil karya Yoongi yang membuat Jimin mempertanyakan kenapa lelaki itu mau repot-repot melakukan untuk seseorang yang tidak berarti seperti dirinya. Kenapa Yoongi mau melakukan untuk orang yang jelas-jelas masih tidak bisa keluar dari masa lalunya sendiri?

Di antara kolase-kolase foto tersebut ada wajah dirinya, Yoongi dan seseorang yang membuat Jimin seperti ini. Yoongi pasti lebih dari tahu jika dirinya masih tetap mencintai orang tersebut karena sahabatnya sendiri adalah saksi bagaimana hubungannya bersama orang itu. Sampai setengah tahun yang lalu hubungannya berakhir dengan orang tersebut.

Tatapannya memburam dan Jimin mencoba menghapus air matanya. Namun percuma, karena pada akhirnya Jimin terisak. Jimin tahu perasaanya ini salah, tapi kenapa Jimin sendiri tidak bisa mengakhirinya? Buktinya orang yang dicintainya saja bisa mengakhiri perasaan itu dan meninggalkannya.

"Jimin, makan siangnya...," Yoongi yang sepertinya hendak memberitahukan bahwa makan siang sudah siap tidak membuat Jimin menghentikan tangisnya.

Justru tangisnya semakin keras.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah jika ingin."Yoongi memeluk Jimin dan menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya, membiarkan wajah Jimin bersembunyi di bahunya.

Menyedihkan. Jimin tahu dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang ini.

.

* * *

.

Setelah makan siang, membersihkan diri dan menggunakan _make up_ untuk menutupi jejak Jimin menangis hari ini, dia turun ke bawah. Ke tempat kerja Yoongi.

Seperti biasa, ramai. Banyak anak-anak sekolah—terutama perempuan—yang datang karena ingin berinteraksi dengan pelayan yang tampangnya di atas rata-rata ataupun ingin melihat Jimin yang tengah meracik kopi.

Jimin benci kopi karena mengingatkannya dengan kesukaan orang yang dicintainya. Namun, Jimin lebih benci lagi jika Yoongi berpikir untuk berhenti menjadi barista karena dirinya.

"Oh kau sudah siap? Aku ganti baju dulu." Yoongi menyerahkan segelas _cappucino_ ke pelayan untuk di antarkan ke meja yang memesan dan melepaskan apron yang dipakainya. "Dan tunggu aku. Jangan pergi sendirian."

Jimin tidak merespon ucapan Yoongi yang menekankan untuk dirinya tidak mencoba pergi sendirian dan membiarkan lelaki itu keluar dari _pantry_ terburu-buru. Jimin bisa merasakan pandangan tidak suka ditunjukan kepadanya dari orang-orang yang mungkin menaruh perasaan pada Yoongi dan Jimin menatap mereka dengan tatapan meremehkan. Tidak lupa senyuman mengejek Jimin sunggingkan yang membuat mereka semakin kesal.

Maaf nona-nona, Jimin yakin tidak akan menyerahkan Yoongi kepada orang tidak jelas seperti mereka. Lelaki itu terlalu berharga untuk berada di hubungan main-main.

"Jimin, ayo." lamunannya buyar saat Yoongi sudah berada di depannya mengenakan pakaian casual.

Jimin berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan beriringan. Namun begitu sudah berada di luar cafe, Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan Jimin memandangi tangan itu lalu ke wajah Yoongi lalu tangan lagi.

"Kau mudah tersesat." Jimin merasa kepribadian mereka tertukar. Yoongi yang dikenalnya dulu pelit untuk tersenyum. Namun lihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang? Yoongi tersenyum kepadanya.

Akhirnya Jimin menerima uluran tangan Yoongi dan mereka berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Ke tempat Jimin biasa menemui editornya—yang berarti kantor percetakan—dan alasan mengapa Yoongi selalu ikut menemani Jimin agar bisa memastikannya kembali pulang.

Membuat Jimin sadar jika ada seseorang yang menuntunnya untuk kembali pulang meskipun berada di keramaian yang bisa menyesatkan seorang Park Jimin.

.

* * *

.

Jimin memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin musim panas membelai kulitnya. Dia tadi berbohong pada Yoongi dan editornya jika ingin ke toilet. Padahal sebenarnya Jimin menuju tempat tertinggi di gedung kantor percetakan ini. Jimin lelah dengan semuanya. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat. Selamanya.

Kenapa tidak ada yang membiarkannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"_**Chim,a**__**ku mencintaimu hari ini dan selamanya."**_

Pembohong. Dia bisa meninggalkan Jimin dan menganggap semuanya tidak berarti.

"_**Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan bersamamu selamanya. Meskipun seluruh dunia menentang kita, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu**__**, Chim**__**."**_

Pendusta.

Buktinya dia meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di sini dan dirinya berbahagia dengan orang lain. Dirinya ternyata tidak sanggup menghadapi dunia yang menentang hubungan kami.

"_**Maafkan aku, **__**Chim**__**. Hubungan kita harus berakhir di sini. Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama."**_

Jimin membuka matanya dan menghela napas panjang sebelum melepaskan sepatunya. Panas lantai semen langsung menyambutnya meskipun kakinya mengenakan kaus kaki. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang lebih tinggi dan menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana. Sesekali ada lewat transportasi umum seperti bis maupun mobil pribadi. Jimin tertawa dan air matanya tanpa sadar jatuh kembali.

Memejamkan matanya dan Jimin ingin gaya gravitasi menarik dirinya ke bawah sana. Jimin ingin menyerahkan dirinya kepada gravitasi, karena baginya sudah tidak ada gunanya dirinya untuk bertahan di dunia ini. Hanya saja bukan gaya gravitasi yang diinginkan Jimin menarik dirinya, melainkan seseorang menarik dirinya dan saat membuka matanya, awan yang beriringan di langit sana menyambutnya.

"Jimin, apa kau gila?! Kau mau meloncat dari lantai setinggi ini?!"

Jimin mendengarkan Yoongi yang memarahinya, tapi tidak ingin mencernanya. Lebih tepatnya, mempertanyakan kenapa Yoongi tidak membiarkannya untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkannya sejak dahulu.

"Yoongi ... kenapa?" tanya Jimin yang matanya ditutup oleh tangan Yoongi karena menyadari dirinya menatap matahari secara langsung.

Namun, sebenarnya Jimin mempertanyakan kenapa Yoongi tidak membiarkannya untuk ditarik oleh gravitasi.

"Kenapa kau tanya?! Aku tidak ingin kau mati sia-sia, Jimin!" teriakan frustasi Yoongi dan tidak mencoba bergerak karena Jimin menimpa tubuhnya yang tampaknya tidak memiliki niatan untuk berpindah.

"Tapi kau tahu aku hanya menyiksamu sepanjang waktu karena tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Yoongi. Aku hanya akan menyakitimu."

"Tidak masalah! Meskipun aku harus menunggu seumur hidupku, aku tidak apa-apa! Asalkan aku bisa melihatmu dan memastikan dirimu baik-baik saja setiap waktu."

Jimin ingin mengatakan Yoongi bodoh. Namun, yang tubuhnya lakukan adalah menangis. Apa sebenarnya Jimin hanya menunggu seseorang untuk melepaskannya dari jeratan masa lalu? Hanya saja, Yoongi adalah sahabatnya, bukan bantalan perasaan yang digunakanannya untuk membuatnya terlepas dari masa lalu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jimin tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Bagaimana caranya Jimin kembali pulang, berganti pakaian ataupun berakhir tidur di samping Yoongi dan bukan di kamarnya sendiri. Dia sadar belakangan ini sering kehilangan fokus dan bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap Yoongi gila dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang mungkin sudah terlelap dan berada di bawah alam sadarnya. "Kenapa tetap bertahan bersamaku, Yoongi?"

Tentu saja pertanyaanya tidak mungkin dijawab oleh orang yang terlelap. Namun, tangannya yang terasa digenggam sedikit lebih erat membuat Jimin melihat tangan sebelah kirinya yang digenggam oleh Yoongi.

"Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu sampai kapanpun. Kau tahu itu sejak awal. Jadi kenapa tetap bertahan bersamaku?"

Jimin bukan bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui perasaan Yoongi kepadanya. Sejak tahun ketiga mereka bersahabat—tepatnya saat mereka menjadi anak baru di universitas—dia sadar jika Yoongi memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat kepadanya. Hanya saja Jimin tidak bisa membalasnya.

Tidak pernah bisa sampai kapanpun.

Bukan karena Yoongi sahabatnya. Lebih daripada itu. Dan seharusnya Yoongi tahu mencintainya adalah hal yang sia-sia karena Jimin tidak pernah bisa mengembalikan perasaan Yoongi seperti lelaki itu mencintainya selama ini.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Pada akhirnya Jimin tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan hanya memandangi wajah Yoongi dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terlintas dikepalanya. Pertanyaan yang coba untuk dicari jawabannya. Tetap saja Jimin tidak bisa mengerti meskipun tahu jawabannya apa.

"Oh. Selamat pagi, Jimin." Suara serak Yoongi menyapa pendengarannya dan senyuman lelaki itu membuat Jimin mencoba membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Hanya untuk mendapatkan ujung bibirnya berkedut dan otaknya memberikan respon bahwa kedutan itu adalah rasa sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum." Yoongi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggengam tangannya, lalu menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata kanan Jimin karena respon rasa sakit akibat mencoba tersenyum.

Padahal Jimin hanya tidak tersenyum selama setengah tahun, kenapa rasanya mencoba untuk tersenyum lagi sesakit ini? Serta satu pertanyaan lagi, kenapa Jimin tidak merasakan debaran apa pun saat berada di posisi ini? Seharusnya jika orang lain di posisinya, jantungnya pasti berdetak tidak karuan dan wajahnya memanas karena adegan Yoongi menyapanya menurut mereka itu tampan.

Ah, Jimin lupa. Dirinya bukan seperti orang-orang.

"J-Jimin ... kenapa?" Yoongi tidak siap saat Jimin membenamkan wajahnya ke dada lelaki itu. Wangi mint bercampur _citrus_ yang menyapa indra penciuman Jimin dan perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

Tidak perlu khawatir dengan _deadline_ komik yang digarapnya. Jimin sudah menyelesaikannya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, yang membuatnya dikirim ke rumah sakit karena _over working_ dan menolak untuk makan. Membuat Yoongi panik dan ketakutan jika Jimin mati karena menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Ketakutan yang wajar lantaran Jimin sudah puluhan kali mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri selama tinggal bersama Yoongi.

"Jimin, kau bodoh." Yoongi menghela napas dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jimin. Dengkuran halus lelaki itu membuat Yoongi mengambil kesimpulan jika Jimin tidak tidur semalaman. Kemungkinan besar biasanya karena memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

Ah, sepertinya Yoongi harus memberitahukan Hoseok lewat pesan jika hari ini dirinya tidak akan bekerja di cafe.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Yoongi bukannya bodoh untuk tidak tahu kapan waktunya untuk mencoba dan untuk berhenti. Namun, nyatanya, Yoongi menjadi dungu jika semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Jimin.

Yoongi melupakan fakta sebanyak apapun untuk mencoba, pada akhirnya Jimin tidak akan pernah membalasnya. Yoongi tidak pernah mencoba untuk berhenti, karena tahu jika dirinya berhenti maka Jimin akan benar-benar kehilangan arah dan berakhir menghilang dari dunia ini.

Masokis perasaan, silahkan panggil Yoongi seperti itu. Dirinya tidak peduli.

Selama Yoongi tahu jika Jimin baik-baik saja. Selama Yoongi bisa memastikan Jimin berada dalam jangkauannya. Selama Yoongi bisa memastikan Jimin tetap hidup. Semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Karena Jimin yang mengeluarkan Yoongi dari kegelapan hidupnya saat SMA. Saat semua orang dikeluarganya tidak pernah menganggapnya ada dan semua orang disekitarnya atensinya hanya tertuju pada kembarannya. Waktu itu, Jimin yang dikenalnya benar-benar Jimin yang berbeda dengan yang sekarang bersamanya. Jimin waktu itu selalu ceria, memandang segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya dengan positif dan kadang memang menyebalkan karena terlalu cerewet dalam mengurusi hidupnya yang tidak punya arah tujuan yang jelas.

Jika waktu itu Yoongi tidak bertemu dengan Jimin, mungkin dia tidak hidup sampai sekarang. Mungkin Yoongi sudah mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri sejak lama karena merasa sendirian di dunia ini. Karena merasa jika absen dirinya di dunia ini juga tidak masalah bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Namun, sesempurna dan sebaik apapun seseorang, pasti memiliki cela juga.

Termasuk Jimin.

Yoongi menyadari keanehan itu saat tahun pertama mereka kuliah. Dia merasa terluka dan tidak berharga saat mengetahui rahasia terbesar Jimin. Namun, di saat bersamaan, Yoongi juga tahu jika Jimin sendiri frustasi dengan keadaannya. Daripada meninggalkan Jimin sendirian, Yoongi mencoba memastikan Jimin bahagia dengan pilihannya. Meskipun itu berarti menghancurkan perasaanya menjadi serpihan fragmen kristal yang tidak sama besar.

Tidak apa-apa, asalkan Jimin bahagia.

"_**Y-Yoongi**__** ... dia meninggalkanku. A-aku harus ba-bagimana?"**_

Telepon tengah malam setengah tahun yang lalu dan isakan Jimin itu membuat Yoongi tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Bahagia karena Jimin ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya atau merasa sakit karena Jimin menangisi orang yang dicintainya. Yoongi pikir, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula setelah beberapa waktu. Seperti masa-masa awal mereka bersahabat dan tidak mengetahui rahasia terbesar Jimin itu.

Namun, nyatanya salah.

Keadaan semakin memburuk. Jimin beberapa kali mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Yoongi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk memastikan Jimin hidup dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Yoongi merasa berguna memiliki kembaran seorang Min Sanghyuk karena bisa meminta lelaki itu membeli gedung apartemen yang ditinggali Jimin dan mengusulkan untuk membangun kompleks perkantoran di area sekitar apartemen yang ditinggali Jimin. Membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan apapun selain tinggal bersama Yoongi.

"_**Yoongi**__**, apa semuanya sepadan? Menukarkan apapun yang kau miliki hanya untuk seorang **__**yang**__** tidak berguna sepertiku?"**_

Mengingat pertanyaan Jimin saat dia tertidur membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Yoongi tidak pernah menyesal menukarkan semuanya jika itu berarti bisa bersama Jimin. Meninggalkan semua hal yang dimilikinya dengan nama keluarga Min dan memilih untuk bersama karena mereka tahu rahasia Jimin. Mereka menetang hubungannya dengan Jimin dan Yoongi tidak peduli. Karena Yoongi sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Jimin sejak lama. Yoongi bisa membuang segalanya jika itu berhubungan dengan Jimin.

"_**Kenapa tetap bertahan bersamaku, **__**Yoongi**__**?**_**"**

Sesungguhnya, Yoongi mendengar seluruh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jimin tadi malam meski pun tampak terlelap. Hanya saja Yoongi memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa pun yang dikatakan oleh Jimin. Karena Yoongi tahu, daripada mencoba menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang sebenarnya jawabannya sudah jelas, lebih baik mencoba mendengarkan apa pun yang ingin dikatakan oleh Jimin kepadanya.

"Jawabannya sederhana, Jimin. Aku mencintaimu." Yoongi membelai rambut Jimin dan mendapatkan kesimpulan jika _conditioner_ Jimin sudah habis. Jimin meskipun sering kehilangan fokus tapi tidak pernah tidak merawat dirinya sendiri. "Sama seperti dirimu mencintai seseorang yang nyatanya meninggalkanmu setengah tahun yang lalu karena tidak sanggup menghadapi tekanan sosial."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jimin jika tertidur jarang mendapatkan mimpi. Kalaupun ada, biasanya tentang masa lalunya bersama orang yang dicintainya. Yang membuat Jimin terbangun menangis dan Yoongi memeluknya. Atau jika Yoongi tidak segera memeluknya, Jimin yang mencarinya untuk memeluk lelaki itu. Karena Yoongi adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkannya tanpa merasa muak dan jijik setelah mengetahui semua tentang dirinya.

Hanya saja kali ini, mimpinya tidak melibatkan orang yang dicintainya. Hanya ada dirinya dan Yoongi. Berada di padang bunga matahari dan mereka berdua bergandengan tangan. Jimin tahu ini hanyalah mimpi karena Yoongi yang dikenalnya membenci matahari dan beraktifitas di luar ruangan saat musim panas bagi lelaki itu adalah neraka dunia. Namun, Jimin merasa aman bersama Yoongi dan tetap saja dia tidak merasakan debaran apa pun saat bersamanya.

Jimin hanya bisa meringis. Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun, Jimin tetap tidak bisa merasakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jimin. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dibalas olehmu." perkataan Yoongi yang menuntunnya menyusuri padang bunga matahari.

"Jangan berdusta lagi, Yoongii. Aku tahu dirimu lelah menungguku." Jimin ingin menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua. Nyatanya tubuhnya tidak bereaksi sesuai dengan keinginannya dan tetap mengikuti langkah Yoongi.

"Cinta bukan entisitas yang bisa dipaksakan, Jimin. Aku merasa cukup saat tahu dirimu hidup dan aku bisa melihatmu setiap saat."

"Tapi kau tahu Yoongi jika aku bahkan tidak punya afeksi yang sama kepadamu. Manusia juga memiliki limit untuk menunggu."

"Tidak masalah bagiku, Jimin. Menunggu selamanya juga tidak masalah."

"Tapi ... kenapa?"

Yoongi tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Jimin karena mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah kecil. Di sekelilingnya banyak hamparan bunga-bunga yang Jimin tahu apa artinya dalam sekali lihat. Entah siapa yang menanamnya, tapi Jimin sadar jika semua arti bunga itu ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Jimin," Yoongi menghadap ke arahnya dan membuatnya harus sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Jimin sadar jika tingginya sudah melewati Yoongi, "jawabannya sederhana. Aku mencintaimu. Sama seperti dirimu yang mencintai dirinya tanpa syarat meskipun dia akhirnya meninggalkanmu."

Jimin ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Yoongi berbalik dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Membuat Jimin merasa sendirian dan tidak aman. Mencoba menyusul langkah Yoongi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Yoongi tersenyum kepada seorang anak lelaki bersurai hitam legam yang memanggilnya dengan "Ayah".

Yoongi menggendong anak itu di pundaknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah kecil itu. Jimin ingin menyusul, tapi kakinya terasa seperti dipaku di tanah. Saat melihat pintu rumah tersebut terbuka, Jimin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang tersebut. Tapi Jimin yakin jika dia adalah perempuan dan entah kenapa Jimin tidak suka saat melihat Yoongi akrab dengan orang tersebut.

Ingin berteriak untuk menghentikan Yoongi meninggalkannya, tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Menangis pun Yoongi tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Sampai pintu rumah tersebut tertutup, Jimin tidak bisa bergerak maupun menyuarakan apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya.

Jimin hanya bisa menangis dan menangis.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jimin membuka matanya dan menyadari Yoongi sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Teringat mimpinya tadi jika Yoongi pada akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkannya karena muak untuk menunggu, membuat Jimin panik dan keluar dari kamar Yoongi. Dia tidak ada di dapur. Mencari di ruang tamu juga tidak ada. Mencari di ruang kerja Jimin, juga tidak ada. Mencari di semua kamar mandi, juga tidak ada.

"Yoongi ... Yoongi...," isak Jimin dan terduduk di lantai.

Bayangan Jimin ditinggalkan oleh Yoongi yang akhirnya merasa lelah untuk menunggunya dan Yoongi berakhir membangun keluarga bahagia membuatnya ketakutan. Karena selama ini Jimin selalu percaya Yoongi tidak akan meninggalkannya meski dia tidak membalas perasaanya. Namun, bayangan anak lelaki yang memanggil Yonngi dengan Ayah membuatnya tersadar jika manusia tidak mungkin menunggu selamanya.

Yoongi yang membuka pintu sembari menenteng beberapa kantong plastik, tidak mendunga jika akan disambut dengan tangisan Jimin yang meneriakkan namanya. Membuat lelaki itu menaruh kantong plastik yang dipegangnya di sembarang tempat dan melangkah menuju Jimin.

"Jimin, kau kenapa?"

Jimin segera menghambur ke pelukan Yoongi dan membuat lelaki itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang tapi tidak jadi karena punggungnya terantuk meja. Yoongi hanya bisa menyimpan rasa sakitnya dalam hati karena mencoba mendengarkan perkataan Jimin yang terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap telinganya.

"Jimin ... aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan. Bisa pelankan bicaramu? Aku di sini, mendengarkanmu." Yoongi menepuk puncak kepala Jimin untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memintamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Jimin," lalu Yoongi tersadar jika tadi dia memang meninggalkan Jimin untuk berbelanja bahan makanan dan keperluan mandi, "Aku hanya pergi ke supermarket."

"Bukan itu." Jimin sadar jika Yoongi tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku meskipun kau tahu aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Jimin, aku..."

"Aku tahu aku egois meminta hal itu. Aku tahu jika orientasi seksualku menyimpang dan aku tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan padamu sedetik pun," isak Jimin, "tapi aku tidak mau ditinggalkan olehmu, Yoongi. Aku tidak masalah jika seluruh dunia meninggalkanku dan membenciku. Tapi aku tidak mau kau pergi."

Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jimin, tapi dia tidak pernah berniat sekalipun meninggalkannya. Meskipun dia tahu mencintai seorang Park Jimin yang hanya tertarik pada lelaki selain dirinya. Cinta tidak pernah mengenal logika dan Yoongi akan mengabaikan logikanya jika untuk Jimin.

"Y-Yoongi ... katakan sesuatu." Rengekan Jimin membuat Yoongi menyadari jika dia sudah tidak memeluknya lagi dan menatap matanya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku tahu jika berjanji kepadamu secara lisan pasti kau tidak mempercayainya." Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam yang sebenarnya dia sudah menyimpannya sejak tahun pertama mereka masuk kuliah. Berarti sudah lima tahun yang lalu.

"Aku percaya padamu, Yoongi."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan membuka kotak hitam tersebut. Sebuah cincin perak dengan emerald yang berbentuk kemangi berdaun empat. "Jadi aku memberikan ini sebagai tanda aku berjanji padamu."

Mengambil cincin tersebut dan memakaiannya pada jari manis tangan kiri Jimin. Yoongi tidak pernah mengira jika dirinya akan bisa memakaikan cincin itu pada Jimin. Dia pikir akan menyimpannya selamanya di kantong celananya karena tahu Jimin tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang bisa dicintainya.

"Yoongi, aku egois."

"Aku tahu, Jimin."

Jimin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka berdua dan embusan napas satu sama lain menyapu kulit wajah mereka berdua. Jika orang lain di posisi mereka, mungkin tidak lama lagi bibir mereka akan bertautan. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Belum mencintai tepatnya."

Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi dan dia menepuk pelan pucak kepala Jimin. Delapan setengah tahun bagi Yoongi untuk mengenal Jimin luar dalam. Lima setengah tahun bagi Yoongi untuk membuat Jimin menyadari jika dia mencintai perempuan itu. Menunggu beberapa tahun untuk membuat Jimin menyadari jika mencintai Yoongi baginya tidak masalah.

Karena sejak awal, Yoongi memanglah ditakdirkan untuk menunggu seorang Jimin yang berpetualang dan tersesat di dalam tempat yang bernama kehidupan.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Saya**** hanya mempublikasikan ulang karya tahun 2016. Namun, waktu itu tokohnya bukan Yoonmin. Di tahun 2019 ini, saya rasa ceritanya pantas untuk keluar kembali dan begitulah. Terima kasih telah membaca dan saya akan berusaha menulis sesempat saya, karena menulis adalah salah satu terapi saya yang disarankan oleh psikiatri. **

**Serta alasan saya memilih tag spiritual karena menurut pengertian kamus fanfiksi: ****"Genre yang mengandung unsur spritiual seperti hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan tekanan batin seorang tokoh hingga menyebabkan masalah psikologis ataupun munculnya ilusi-ilusi mengenai keinginan seorang tokoh yang tak bisa dipenuhi."**


End file.
